Kerja Sambilan
by Schlaf
Summary: Isogai sakit, Maehara ngotot ingin menggantikannya kerja sambilan. —MaeIso. Alur kecepetan. Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi._ Maehara di sini."

 _"Uhuk... Halo, Mae? Ini Iso_ — _uhuk_ — _gai..."_

"Ah, halo Isogai-kun. Ada apa nelpon pagi-pagi?"

 _"Uhuk_ — _Bilangin ke Koro_ — _uhuk_ — _sensei gue nggak masuk hari ini.."_

"Ooh... oke. Lu sakit, ya?"

 _"Kok_ — _uhuk_ — _tau?"_

"Karena akulah obat cintamu~"

 _"OHOK_ — _Maaf Mae, gue gak homo. Btw, b-bilangin aja gua lagi batuk sama dem_ — _uhuk_ — _am. Oh iya, uhuk, satu lagi. Gombalan lu_ — _uhuk_ — _payah banget buat_ — _uhuk_ — _narik perhatian cowok. Dah, Mae."_

"ISOGAI-KUN, GUA CUMA BERCAN—"

 _Tuut... tuuut..._

Telepon keburu dimatikan. Maehara pundung di pojokan.

Demi Tuhan, Maehara masih normal. _Straight_. Suka cewek!

* * *

"Isogai Yuuma?"

Kelas hening. Tak mendengar seruan "Hadir!" dari salah satu repsentatif kelas tersebut membuat Koro-sensei mengedarkan pandangan. Ia tahu bahwa wangi Isogai tidak ada di sana—indra penciumannya kelewat tajam—namun ia hanya ingin memastikan.

Maehara mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Sensei, Isogai-kun sedang sakit." ujar Maehara "Katanya batuk dan demam."

Koro-sensei memandangnya sebentar. "Nurufufufu," tawa khasnya terdengar. "Kalau begitu, nanti akan Sensei akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan absensi!"

* * *

 _"_ Moshi-moshi. _Isogai di sini."_

"Yo, Isogai-kun. Elu 'kan hari ini sakit, gue gantiin kerja sambilan, ya!?"

 _"Hah? Enggak us_ — _"_

"Siip, kalo gitu hari ini gue gantiin elu ya. Istirahat yang baik, ya, Gai si _gay_ ~!"

 _"KAMPRET MAE, KAGAK USA_ —"

 _Tuut... tuut..._

Dunia itu kejam. Isogai akhirnya mendapat pelajaran akibat menutup telepon sembarangan. Sementara itu, Maehara tertawa jahat mendengar suara panik serta marah Isogai di seberang telepon. Sang pemilik mahkota oranye tersebut langsung berjalan memasuki kafe tempat Isogai bekerja sambilan.

"Permisiii~" seru Maehara senang dan pergi ke _counter_ yang dijaga oleh pelayan wanita. Sambil menampakkan senyum mautnya, Maehara berkata, "Mbak, hari ini saya gantiim Isogai Yuma-kun kerja di sini. Orangnya lagi sakit."

"Eh, maaf tapi belum ada konfirmasi dari Yuuma-chan, jadi—"

"Mbak!" Maeh!ara menggenggam kedua tangan Mbak Penjaga Kasir dan memasang tampang memohon terbaiknya. "Saya tahu kinerja saya tidak sebaik Isogai-kun, tapi percayakan semua pada saya!"

"T-tapi—"

"Nona... Anda adalah wanita yang cantik sekali... sungguh sangat disayangkan, saya tidak bisa bersama Anda, meski beberapa jam saja..." Maehara mengeluarkan gombalan mautnya. Mbak Penjaga Kasir _blushing_.

"Huh. T-terserah kau saja. Da-dasar anak muda." ucap Mbak Penjaga Kasir sambil memalingkan wajah. Uwoooh, Mbak Penjaga Kasir ternyata _tsundere_!

Ketika Maehara sibuk bersorak dalam hati, telepon kafe berdering. Sebelum Mbak Penjaga Kasir dapat mengangkatnya, Maehara sudah mengangkat telepon duluan.

" _Moshi_ —"

 _"Halo, Mbak? Kalo ada anak namanya Maehara dateng ke kafe, usir aj_ — _"_

 _Pip._

"Dari siapa?" Mbak Penjaga Kasir bertanya. Maehara tersenyum ganteng.

"Telepon nyasar, Mbak. Yuk, kita kerja."

* * *

"Permisiii~ Isogaiiii~"

 _Cklek_

"Eh, Nak Hiroto. Ayo masuk dulu, Nak."

Maehara tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat pada ibu Isogai sebelum memasuki rumah yang sudah tak terlalu bagus itu. Dalam bahasa kasarnya, bobrok.

"Isogai-kun ada, Tante?" tanya Maehara sopan. Nyonya Isogai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ada di kamarnya. Sini, Tante antar." ucap Nyonya Isogai dan berjalan masuk duluan.

"Makasih, Tante~" Maehara mengekori Nyonya Isogai.

Sesampainya di kamar Isogai, Maehara langsung dipersilakan duduk sementara Nyonya Isogai membuatkan teh untuk Maehara dan putranya. Awalnya Maehara menolak, namun kareena sang ibu bersikeras, akhirnya Maehara pasrah saja.

"Nih," Maehara mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari saku celananya. "Duit upah kerja sambilan elu hari ini."

Isogai menatap amplop itu ragu, sebelum akhirnya memandang Maehara. "Gue enggak bisa terima, Mae. 'Kan elu yang kerja—"

"Yah elah, gitu aja dipikirin!" Maehara menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Gue 'kan ngelakuin ini atas kemauan sendiri, lagian gue juga mau ngerasain gimana bisa elu tahan banting tulang begitu. Udah, jangan enggak enakan begitu jadi orang, gimana sih! Itu duit elu. Kalo gue yang pegang, sia-sia dong bibir gue ampe kaku karena senyam-senyum ke pelanggan seharian!"

"Hiks..." kedua manik cokelat Isogai berkaca-kaca. Ingus turun sedikit dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Di saat seperti ini, Isogai bukannya imut-imut tetapi amit-amit. "Hiks, Maeee..."

"Lho, lho, Gai!? Kok elu nangis? Ga—"

"HUEEEE MAEEEE MAKASIH BANYAAAAKK! GUA SAYANG BANGET SAMA ELU, HUEEEEE!"

"IDIH LEPASIN GUE, ISOGAI. JANGAN PELUK-PELUK BEGITU—"

"Wah, Yuuma sudah dewasa, ya... Tante enggak suka kalau orientasi seksual Yuuma menyimpang, tetapi kalau dengan Nak Hiroto, baiklah Tante gak keberatan..."

"ENGGAK, TANTE! INI SALAH PAHAM! AAAA GAI LEPASIN GUEEEE!"

* * *

 **[End]**

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Eh, Yuuma-chan. Sudah sehat?"

"Sudah, Mbak. Hehe, kemarin temen saya ngerepotin, gak?"

"Enggak sama sekali, kok. Malah kafe jadi rame banget. Kemarin untung banyak, loh. Nanti tawarin dia kerja di sini, ya, atau enggak suruh lain kali kerja di sini lagi. Digaji, kok!"

"..." Isogai terdiam. "... Mbak, boleh pinjem ponselnya dulu, nggak?"

Mbak Penjaga Kasir mengerutkan kening sebelum menyerahkan ponselnya pada Isogai. "Nih. Buat apaan?"

"Nggak. Gapapa. Ada pulsanya, 'kan?"

"Ada."

"... Sebentar, ya, Mbak."

Isogai berjalan menjauh sedikit dari Si Mbak Penjaga Kasir yang kebingungan, sebelum mengetikkan nomor telepon seseorang.

 _"Moshi-moshi. Mae_ — _"_

"Mae, ini Isogai. Gua benci sama lu. _Bye._ "

 _Pip_.

"Nih, Mbak. Makasih, ya, udah minjemin ponselnya."—senyum ganteng.

"Iya...?"

Mbak Penjaga Kasir keheranan, wajah Isogai terlihat mendung sepanjang hari dan Maehara terbengong mendengar yang dikatakan Isogai tadi.

 _Salah gua_ apaaaa...? Maehara membatin. Bersabarlah atas ke-ngenes-anmu, Maehara!

* * *

 **[Real End]**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
